


Сосед

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В нашей койке поселился неожиданный сосед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сосед

— Ну охренеть теперь…

Персиваль на автомате поймал брошенную то ли ему, то ли в него увесистую спортивную сумку и посторонился, пропуская в комнату худощавого помятого парня. Тот прошлепал отсыревшими кедами по скрипящим половицам и как подкошенный рухнул на стоящий посередине комнаты диван.

— Эм…

Персиваль в принципе никогда не славился красноречием или умением вести светскую беседу с неизвестными людьми в своей квартире, но такого словесного затыка у него как-то не случалось. Поэтому он просто поставил на пол сумку, с которой тяжелыми каплями срывалась вода, и в полной тишине приблизился к дивану.

— Гавейн. Га-вейн я. Живу здесь. — Гавейн помахал перед собой руками для убедительности, но глаза открывать не стал. — Слушай, будь другом, достань пива из холодильника. Голова раскалывается.

— Пива нет. — Персиваль чуть склонился над диваном, разглядывая внезапного соседа по комнате.

— Было. Куда делось? — Тот открыл глаза, словно почувствовал пристальный взгляд, и нахмурился.

— Выкинул.

— Какого? — возмутился Гавейн, сделал попытку подняться с дивана и тут же рухнул обратно. — Хрен с ним. Сгоняй за пивом, будь другом?

Персиваль кивнул, еще с минуту потоптался по комнате собирая ключи-телефон-кошелек-зонт и в той же неторопливой манере вышел за дверь. Гавейн приоткрыл один глаз, обвел взглядом свое когда-то захламленное холостяцкое жилище и издал протяжный стон. Голова продолжала наливаться похмельным свинцом.

 

***

 

— Тебя как звать? — спросил он, цепляясь за стену и с нетерпением вырывая из руки своего нового соседа упаковку пива.

— Персиваль.

— Перси, значит. — Первый же глоток холодного освежающего пива прочистил подернутые туманом мозги и Гавейн тут же поспешил укрепить результат, ополовинив банку.

— Нет. Персиваль.

Такой осуждающий взгляд Гавейн последний раз видел у домашнего кота перед поездкой на кастрацию. Персиваль поставил ботинки на угол новенького прорезиненного коврика и выпрямился. Высокий, с досадой подумал Гавейн, чуть приподнимая голову чтобы не разрывать зрительный контакт. Здоровенный прям какой-то. Огромные накаченные руки, широкая грудь с выступающим под футболкой рельефом, сильная шея, широченные плечи, даже ноги и те длинные и мускулистые.

— Ладно. Персиваль. Угощайся, — с ехидцей в голосе протянул Гавейн и ткнул в грудь соседу банку. — За знакомство!

Персиваль сделал большой глоток, отставил пиво на тумбочку в импровизированной прихожей и мимо Гавейна протиснулся к неприметной двери ванной. Раздался шум включаемой воды, сдавленное ругательство и тонкий звон металла о керамический бок раковины.

— Да ты болтун, как я погляжу! — крикнул ему Гавейн и тут же прижал чуть нагревшийся от тепла ладони алюминий банки ко лбу.

 

***

 

— Привет всем! С вами снова я, сами знаете кто, и это не лорд Волан-де-Морт! Я еще успею рассказать вам пару интересных историй, а пока слушайте нормальную музыку, по которой, я уверен, все вы успели соскучиться!

Персиваль замер с недонесенной до рта вилкой, когда динамики в столовой взорвались помехами и очень знакомым теперь голосом. Кусок сосиски плюхнулся в кетчуп, оставляя на манжете рубашки томатные брызги. Персиваль с досадой вздохнул, попытался оттереть пятна бумажной салфеткой, продолжая прислушиваться к университетскому радио. Ламповый рок вызвал заметное оживление в столовой. Люди зашумели, разбавляя звон приборов гулом голосов.

— Так вот, мальчики и девочки. Пару дней назад я вернулся с Гоа. Отличное местечко, скажу я вам. За полторы штуки фунтов я чувствовал себя принцем Чарльзом целый месяц! — Гавейн издал звук, который должен был означать смешок, но с явной эротической окраской. — Прикиньте, я даже самое интересное записал, чтобы вы прониклись и обзавидовались, но… — он понизил голос до шепота. — Вчера случилось кое-что весьма необычное…

Персиваль напрягся. Их знакомство не удалось, и ему как-то не хотелось быть ославленным на весь Харроу как какой-нибудь молчаливый чурбан. В лучшем случае. Судя по тому, как Гавейн молол языком в прямом эфире, за этим не заржавеет. Персиваль принялся в спешном порядке уничтожать свой обед, желая выбраться из столовой до того как про него что-нибудь ляпнут.

— Скажем так, у меня вдруг завелся сосед. Здоровенный такой. Думаю, вы его видели. Понятия не имею, где он учится, парень не из болтливых, — Гавейн вздохнул и, судя по звуку, поскреб щетину. — Знаете, он напоминает мне собаку. Мастино неаполитано.

Персиваль встал, тут же приковывая к себе взгляды соседей, и с самым невозмутимым выражением лица, которое смог изобразить, двинулся к выходу. При росте почти шесть с половиной футов он не смог бы уйти не замеченным, как бы ни старался. За спиной снова загудел человеческий улей, и Персиваль почти на физическом уровне ощутил, что его начали обсуждать. Студенческая жизнь становилась все чудесатей и чудесатей, как говорил один известный кот.

 

***

 

— О! Привет, Персиваль! — рявкнули где-то над ухом так, что голос пробился даже сквозь музыку в наушниках. — Как прошел день?

— Растворись, — попросил он, но наушники стянул и даже повернулся в кресле к сияющему как медная монета Гавейну. — Зачем ты?

Его сосед уселся в гигантский желтый мешок, изображающий кресло, запрокинул голову и куда-то в потолок проговорил:

— Да понятия не имею, чувак. Просто мне надо было что-то говорить, а про Индию рассказывать не хотелось. — Гавейн извернулся и из-под растрепанных волос глянул на соседа.

Персиваль хмыкнул, вернул наушники на место и снова повернулся к монитору, с которого на него с недовольством смотрел какой-то невнятный монстр. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это закончить работу, выпить банку пива и лечь спать. Однако судьба в очередной раз распорядилась иначе. Вместо скучного соседа-техника ему досталось какое-то взбалмошное чудовище, которое через него протянуло руку к монитору и ткнуло в кнопку выключения. Стул на колесиках потащило назад, шнур наушников натянулся, и Персивалю пришлось бросить их на стол, чтобы не повредить тонкие провода.

— Тяжелый, блин, — пропыхтел Гавейн у него за спиной. — Железный, что ли?

— Только нервы, — огрызнулся Персиваль, прикрыл глаза и в мыслях досчитал до десяти. — Чего тебе?

— Выпей со мной. Одному ску-у-у-учно…

 

***

 

— Король Артур, на нас напали! — заорал Гавейн и почти ввалился в чью-то приоткрытую дверь.

Пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит, Персиваль закатил глаза и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Из комнаты, где скрылся его пьяный сосед, раздался отчетливый звук удара головой об твердый предмет. Персиваль вздохнул, из вежливости стукнул в дверь и вошел. Гавейн уже успел устроиться на чьей-то кровати, усевшись по-турецки и опершись спиной и затылком на стену. Он размахивал перед собой банкой пива и пытался делиться какими-то невнятными мыслями со светловолосым парнем, который, судя по недовольному лицу, был хозяином кровати. На лбу у него уже набухал красноречивый синяк. Персиваль замер в нерешительности почти по центру комнаты. Вроде бы хозяин был не слишком против визита нализавшегося Гавейна, но кто его знает? Персиваль на своей шкуре уже успел испытать доставучесть своего соседа.

— Забей. Они друзья. Все будет в порядке. — Оттуда-то с правой стороны вынырнул тощий, вроде бы знакомый на лицо парень и протянул ему ладонь. — Мерлин.

— Персиваль, — он пожал руку, ощущая на себе внимательный и очень пристальный взгляд нового знакомого. — Это надолго?

— Ну… Как правило, Гавейн либо трезвеет и уходит к себе, либо вырубается у нас. Через пару часов все прояснится. — Мерлин пнул спинку стула, на котором сидел светловолосый парень. — У нас гость. Познакомься хоть!

— Артур. Сочувствую. — Тот на секунду отвлекся от Гавейна, вскинул в приветствии два пальца и повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить выпавшую из руки банку пива.

По всей видимости, всем друзьям и знакомым Гавейна следовало сочувствовать. Персиваль уселся в свободное кресло, поймал предложенную ему бутылку и тут же провалился в свои мысли. У него в комнате осталась недоделанная игра и ничто не мешало ему сейчас вернуться и все закончить, но почему-то встать и уйти сейчас казалось неправильным. Это как бросить пьяную подругу детства одну на вечеринке.

Несколько раз он ловил на себе долгие заинтересованные взгляды Мерлина, дважды протягивал руку за новой бутылкой пива, а Гавейн все продолжал изливать Артуру все, что ему приходило в голову. Все это начинало походить на вечное чаепитие безумного Шляпника и Мартовского зайца. Персиваль в который раз за вечер почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд.

— Я интересный? — он даже повернул голову и посмотрел на Мерлина, заметив вспыхнувшие кончики ушей.

— М-м-м? Да просто напоминаешь одного знакомого. Очень давнего знакомого, — Мерлин в задумчивости покусал горлышко бутылки и улыбнулся. — Прости, больше не буду.

 

***

 

— Персиваль, ну выходи-и-и! — Гавейн даже стукнулся головой об дверь от безысходности и тут же поморщился, задев налившуюся синевой шишку над бровью. — Я тоже хочу в душ! Я весь провонял пивом и сигаретами. Кто вообще курил?

— Ты. — Персиваль распахнул дверь ванной и чуть свысока посмотрел на отскочившего от неожиданности соседа. — Капризничаешь?

— Иди к черту, — отмахнулся Гавейн, протискиваясь к раковине. — Ты торчал тут в два раза дольше меня. Я засек!

— Ну… Я в два раза больше тебя, — парировал Персиваль и остановился, чтобы расправить сохнущее на сушителе полотенце.

Гавейн развернулся к нему, окинул долгим оценивающим взглядом от торчащих иглами мокрых волос до самых ступней и почему-то с удовольствием произнес:

— И ведь не поспоришь даже.

Персиваль вышел из ванной под ехидный смех, который он предпочел проигнорировать. Да и мыслей для достойного ответа в голове не было никаких, потому что столь пристальное внимание со стороны Гавейна ему… понравилось.

Завтрак, включающий в себя крепкий черный кофе для обоих и две таблетки алкозельцера для Гавейна, они провели в неожиданно уютной тишине. Персиваль просматривал на планшете расписание сегодняшних лекций и новости, а его сосед молчал, полностью поглощенный похмельем.

 

***

 

— Снова здравствуйте, мальчики и девочки! С вами снова я и снова не Волан-де-Морт. Хотя я бы сейчас душу продал за зелье от похмелья.

По столовой прокатился понимающий смешок. Персиваль в экстренном порядке начал доедать свой обед в робкой надежде свалить прежде, чем Гавейн ляпнет что-нибудь про него. Его интуиция просто вопила, что так и будет. Интуиция вопила не зря.

— Знаете, а сегодня мы с моим новым соседом выяснили, что он в два раза больше меня! — голос у Гавейна стал совсем пошлым. — Учтите, девочки!

Персиваль схватился за дверную ручку и, под дружное и очень громкое «Вау!», попытался превратить ее в металлическую труху, представляя вместо нее голову своего соседа-идиота. Он выскочил в коридор и тут же наткнулся на Артура, который придержал его за рукав толстовки.

— У него это пройдет, — с сомнением в голосе протянул парень. — Пошли прогуляемся?

Персиваль кивнул и позволил Артуру почти за ручку вывести себя из корпуса в небольшой парк. В небе пригревало еще теплое осеннее солнышко, в листве деревьев переругивались птички, и ничего не отражало локальный Армагеддон, происходящий в его голове и жизни. Гавейн каждый раз умудрялся наступать на мозоли так, что хотелось, как минимум, запереть его где-нибудь в бункере без права голоса и выхода в интернет. Персиваль не понимал, зачем тот все это делает. Это злило, мешало держать эмоции под контролем, не давало сосредоточиться. Хотелось найти радио-рубку и… и сделать с Гавейном что-нибудь незаконное.

— Ты, вроде, терпеливый парень, Персиваль. Делай вид, что его провокации не действуют, и через пару недель он сам отстанет, — Артур уселся на скрытую в тени лавочку и закурил. — Меня и Мерлина он доставал почти полгода, кстати. Типа нам без него шутников не хватало.

Персиваль присел рядом, помотал головой, отказываясь от сигареты, и заговорил:

— Гавейн имеет… редкую черту. Находит чем… достать человека и начинает… давить. Я устал от него за два дня, а через неделю… две недели, наверное попытаюсь… убить.

Артур рассмеялся, похлопал его по плечу и выбросил наполовину выкуренную сигарету в урну. Все-таки длинные монологи не были коньком Персиваля. Слова подбирались с трудом, как камни в замысловатой кладке.

— Просто перетерпи, чувак. Все, что могу тебе сказать.

Артур помахал на прощание рукой и двинулся по дорожке обратно в кампус, оставляя его наедине с мыслями.

 

***

 

Одиннадцать дней прошли без происшествий. Гавейн в тот же вечер завалился домой навеселе, попытался извиниться, но наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд своего соседа и отстал на прекрасные полторы недели. Персиваль довел до ума свою часть компьютерной игры и переслал ее напарнику, дважды прибрался в комнате и один раз даже приготовил ужин. Гавейн приходил либо под утро, либо пьяный, и заваливался спать. Утром они пили кофе и алкозельцер, Персиваль выслушивал сводку событий за ночь, и разбредались по университету. В эфире Гавейн не поднимал тему своего нового соседа, похожего на мастиффа, и, наверное, поэтому Персиваль расслабился. Позволил себе в пятницу сходить с группой в бар, и как-то так получилось, что перебрал с выпивкой.

Персиваль прокрался в комнату, стянул кроссовки и на ходу выбрался из мокрой от дождя футболки. Свет фонаря, лившийся из большого окна, освещал на удивление небольшой холмик на кровати Гавейна. Персиваль снял отсыревшие джинсы и нырнул под одеяло, где его ждало теплое жилистое тело. Стоп!

— Гавейн? Что за? — Он попытался нащупать своего соседа — теперь и по койке — так, чтобы это не выглядело приставанием.

— У меня Лизбет спит. Мы тусили, и она пропустила свой последний поезд, — куда-то в ключицу пробормотал Гавейн и попытался прижаться. — Я сплю с тобой.

— Нет! — с нотками обреченности в голосе прошипел Персиваль и попытался отодвинуться. — Иди к себе!

Гавейн завозился и прижался вплотную, полностью проигнорировав просьбу. Минуты не прошло как он опять уснул, оставляя Персиваля мучиться от неразрешимости дилеммы. Вылезти из собственной постели и уйти спать… куда? В комнате не оставалось горизонтальных поверхностей, на которых бы поместились его шесть с половиной футов. Спать на полу только потому, что его выжил из кровати сумасшедший и, судя по запаху алкоголя, опять в стельку пьяный сосед? Ну уж нет! Персиваль скинул с себя руки Гавейна и устроился поудобнее. Со всем этим они могут разобраться и утром, подумал он перед тем как провалиться в сон.

 

***

 

— Наверное, мы должны испытывать некоторую неловкость, да? — Гавейн даже не думал отодвигаться, а из-за этого его хриплый с утра голос прозвучал под самым ухом.

Персиваль почувствовал, как по лицу разливается предательская краска смущения, и промолчал. Диалоги в постели тоже никогда не были его сильной стороной. В особенности диалоги с мужчиной, который лежит в той же постели.

— Знаешь… — Гавейн задумался и даже пожевал нижнюю губу. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Не умывшись? — услышал себя Персиваль и подавил желание провалиться сквозь землю, изобразить кэпа или просто притвориться невменяемым. — Ты гей?

— Как захочешь, Персиваль. Как захочешь, — прошептал прямо в его приоткрытые губы Гавейн прежде, чем коснулся их.

Поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным, по-утреннему ленивым и почему-то знакомым. Губы скользили по губам, дыхание смешивалось, тела оставались в полной неподвижности. Персиваль чувствовал, как сердце начинает разгоняться, провел языком по нижней губе Гавейна и слегка прикусил ее, тут же отстранившись. Судя по ощущениям, на его лице вполне можно было жарить яичницу.

— Нам нужна будет практика, — констатировал из одеяльного кокона его сосед, без смущения наблюдающий бегство Персиваля в ванную. — Много практики.

 

***

 

– Кстати, а я говорил, что ты мне снишься? – проорал Гавейн в приоткрытую дверь и услышал как что-то посыпалось на пол.

– Я выйду из душа и убью тебя! – сдавленным голосом пообещал ему Персиваль под аккомпанемент ехидного смеха. – Сначала скажу, что ты мне тоже снился, а потом убью!


End file.
